A method of cooking a frozen bird in a bag is known as shown and described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US2010/0247720 published Sep. 30, 2010 and filed as application Ser. No. 12/722,273 by Steven D. Leitch et al. and assigned to Jennie-O Turkey Store, LLC.
A ready-to-cook turkey is known, such as the HONEYSUCKLE WHITE SIMPLY DONE whole young turkey, available from Cargill, Incorporated, Wayzata, Minn., USA.
A bag for curing food is known as shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,940 titled “Bag for Curing Food” issued May 28, 1996 to Tapani Tirkonen of Kortteinen, Finland.